De sentimientos extraños
by Uziel sama
Summary: Mi primer fanfic de mi pareja ideal de One Piece ZoRo, espero les guste, dejen reviews please!


Una tarde tranquila en el Going Ferry, Zoro entrena en el barco mientras Luffy, Chopper y Usopp juegan al otro lado, Robin lee un libro cerca de la proa, Sanji en la cocina y Nami vigila el rumbo del Log Pose, Zoro toma un descanso dejando sus pesas en la cubierta del barco y va en busca de agua, Robin ve hacia su taza y se da cuenta que ya no tiene café y se dirige a la cocina cuando Zoro la ve.

- Disculpa - le dice Zoro cuando se cruza con Robin.

- No hay problema espadachín, yo tambien voy a la cocina – le dice Robin con su tipica sonrisa.

- Ah… dame tu taza, yo la lleno – le dice Zoro a Robin mientras toma su taza y se dirige a la cocina.

Nami observa esto confundida mientras Zoro va a la cocina.

- Eh… esta bien, gracias espadachín – le dice Robin y luego regresa a su silla en la proa.

Como si saliera de la nada Nami aparece al costado de Robin.

- Robin, que le pasa a Zoro? – le pregunta la navegadora extrañada.

- Yo creo que esta bien, por que lo preguntas, navegadora? – le pregunta Robin tomando su libro.

- Eso no es normal en Zoro, sere amable y lo que es mas extraño, contigo, siempre anda diciendo que no confia en ti – le dice Nami.

- Ah… si… tal vez… ya confia en mi… - le dice Robin a Nami lo cual la deja mas confundida.

Zoro llena la taza de café cuando lo ve Sanji.

- Oi, marimo de cuando aquí tomas café tu?? – le pregunta Sanji.

- Idiota, no es para mi, es para Robin – le dice Zoro dejando la taza de café y luego se dirige a servirse agua.

- Que??!!!, como que es para Robin-chan!!, enterate que ella nunca se fijara en ti, oiste!! – le dice Sanji enojado gritandole a Zoro quien hace caso omiso a lo que dice.

- Si, si, lo que digas, ya me voy, sigue lavando tus platos, cejas raras – le dice Zoro mientras toma la taza y sale de la cocina dejando a Sanji enojado.

Zoro va hacia la arqueologa y le entrega la taza de café.

- Gracias espadachín – le dice Robin mientras bebe un sorbo de la taza y vuelve a su lectura.

- Y tu que haces aquí?? – le pregunta Zoro a Nami quien aun estaba ahí mirando.

- Oye a ti que te pasa??, desde cuando eres tan amable con otros y desde cuando le traes el café a Robin – le pregunta Nami a Zoro.

- No es de tu incumbencia asi que largate de aquí!! – le dice Zoro enojado.

- A mi no me hablas asi!!! – le dice Nami enojada.

- Ya, ya – les dice Robin tratando de calmarlos, Zoro la mira y se da vuelta y vuelve a sus ejercicios mientras ambas chicas se quedan confundidas.

Llegada la noche todos entran a dormir excepto Zoro que se queda mirando el mar, Robin lo ve y camina hacia el.

- Espadachín?, esta bien? – le pregunta la arqueologa parandose cerca de el.

- Eh… Ah…! – Zoro queda algo sorprendido por verla ahí y tan cerca de el.

- Que ocurre? – le pregunta Robin.

- Na… nada, solo me sorprendiste… - le dice Zoro ocultando un poco su ruborizacion.

- Sorprendido?, no pense que podria sorprenderte espadachín – le dice Robin sonriendo mientras Zoro se ruboriza mas y se aparta de ella.

- Bueno me voy a hacer la guardia, nos vemos – le dice Zoro subiendo el mastil.

- Eh… si, buenas noches espadachín – le dice Robin mirandolo algo incierta, luego se dirige al dormitorio de Nami.

En el mirador del mastil, Zoro observa la luna mientras en sus pensamientos pasan momentos como cuando tomo a Robin cuando Enel la golpeo con un rayo, cuando Aokiji la iba a atacar y el se interpuso y momentos con ella.

- Idiota, porque piensas en ella de ese modo, no puedo… sacarmela de la cabeza – dice Zoro mientras observando la luna ve el rostro de Robin.

Por otra parte Robin entra a la habitación de Nami y se sienta en una silla algo pensativa.

- Bueno en dos dias llegaremos a una nueva isla espero que tengan buenas tiendas de ropa para comprar… he que te ocurre Robin? – le pregunta Nami.

- Eh… nada… - le responde Robin con una falsa sonrisa.

- Um… parece que tienes algo y… según creo yo se trata de un espadachín retrasado – le dice Nami sentandose en su cama.

- Eh?, de que estas hablando, no me pasa nada, no es… - dice Robin ruborizada y algo nerviosa.

- Aja! Lo sabia, pero que es lo que ves en ese idiota, es un retrasado, un caso perdido – le dice Nami.

- Pero… tiene algo… no se… pero me hace sentir segura, que no le debo temer a nada, me siento calida cuando estoy cerca de el y eso me alegra… - le dice Robin con una sonrisa timida pero que refleja la verdad de sus palabras.

- Eh… bueno… quizas tienes razon, cuando se esta cerca de el una se siente segura a pesar que sabes que es un idiota completo – le dice Nami sonriendo.

Robin la mira algo extraña lo cual Nami ve y se mete a su cama.

- Bueno me voy a dormir, buenas noches Robin – le dice Nami.

- Si, buenas noches – le dice Robin quien toma uno de sus libros y comienza a leer.

Nami echada en su cama piensa en la situación y como casi dice cosas que no debia, mientras Robin piensa en el muchacho que le mueve el corazon que lo tenia frio por la tragedia que vivio.

Al siguiente dia Robin despierta primera y sale a ver los primeros rayos del sol cuando Zoro baja del mastil y al voltear se da cuenta que ha caido cerca de Robin lo cual lo deja frio, Robin siente al espadachín y voltea quedando cara a cara con Zoro, la brisa se escucha en el mar mientras ambos se ven a los ojos sin saber que decir, Zoro siente el aroma de la arqueloga, ese aroma a flores que lo hace desear abrazarla, Robin ve al espadachín sintiendo esa escencia masculina que la hace perder su temple haciendola desear perderse en sus brazos.

- Que puedo hacer…, la tengo enfrente mio, esa fragancia… quiero… quiero tenerla – piensa Zoro.

- Deberia alejarme pero… quiero estar con el… ahora… ya… - piensa Robin mientras se mantiene cerca de Zoro.

- Es ahora o nunca – Zoro toma a Robin por la cintura y la acerca mas a el.

Robin se sorprende un poco por lo que pasa pero deja a Zoro tomarla y presintiendo lo que podia pasar cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar.

Zoro la ve, pasa un poco de saliva por los nervios y se acerca a Robin, poco a poco sintiendo su aroma femenino que tanto lo volvia loco cada vez que se acercaba, esos labios que tanto deseaba cuando se escucha que la puerta se abre repentinamente.

- Que bien dormi!!!!!! – Luffy sale del dormitorio gritando por todo el barco.

- Eh?, hola Zoro!!, Robin!!, ya estaban despiertos que bien, Sanji!!! Desayuno!!, comida!!, comida!! – dice Luffy y se va a la cocina mientras Sanji sale del dormitorio.

Robin y Zoro estaban alejados cada uno en un lado del barco.

- Eh?, que les pasa a ustedes dos?... Robin-chwaaan!! Te preparare tu café ahora mismo!! – dice Sanji mientras se va a la cocina.

- Eh… si, cocinero – dice Robin y se va a la cocina.

Zoro nervioso se pone a pensar lo que acaba de suceder.

- Que paso ahí??, que estuve a punto de hacer…, ahora con que cara voy a entrar a la cocina? – se pregunta Zoro mientras ve a Usopp y Chopper ir a la cocina y Nami salir de su habitación.

- Eh?, Zoro apresurate para el desayuno! – le dice Nami que se extraña por la mirada de Zoro.

_Finalice mi primer fanfic, hace mucho que leo estos fanfics y me gusta la relacion de ZoRobin, espero que les guste mi historia pronto estare actualizando mas partes, dejen reviews please!!_


End file.
